narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unfathomable Abolishment of the Exemplary World
|image=Exploding_Planet.jpg |kanji=計り知れない 結び 模範的 準惑星 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hakarishirenai Musubi Mohanteki Junwakusei |literal english=Unfathomable Abolishment of the Exemplary World |english tv=The Great Catastrophy of the Pure World |viz manga=Enternal Displacement of Harmony |parent jutsu=Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Collaboration Techniques |jutsu type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Long |users=Ukyo Hara, The Primordial Titan |hand signs=Abhaya Mudrā, Bhumisparsha Mudrā, Dharmacakra Mudrā, Dhyāna Mudrā, Vajra Mudrā, Varuna Mudrā, Simultaneously |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} This is the destruction of Ukyo’s most powerful technique, Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World and achieves a result that is seen and felt throughout the shinobi world for many days to come. Some would consider this the most devastating jutsu of the physical plane, due to its effect on the atmosphere and to the entire shinobi world ecosystem. Description In this version, the amount of chakra needed is equivalent to the Altar of the Titans technique. With this Asu shall summon all five of his legendary titans, and will produce different mudra no longer hand seals for the destruction of this technique. Simultaneously form each of the following Mudrā the Abhaya Mudrā, Bhumisparsha Mudrā, Dharmacakra Mudrā, Dhyāna Mudrā, Vajra Mudrā and the Varuna Mudrā. These mudra can be formed from anywhere with this technique, which is one of the key reasons of why it is so dangerous. After the seals are performed, their chakra shall disrupt the nature of the miniature world and which will result in a slow but powerful explosion felt from every region in the shinobi world. Once it is initiated, volcanoes will erupt and the oceans will rise in attempt to drown the opponent. The natural energy holding the planet together will start to shift creating shifts in the tectonic plates cause large and powerful earthquakes. Then the magnetic field and the gravitational field will weaken which will cause debris to fall towards the earth, destroying whatever is underneath. Within fifteen minutes of the initial hand seals the planets core will collapse and will then explode send a massive shockwave felt all over the globe and is capable of destroying villages as well. The entire explosion can be seen from almost any location in the globe. This is the type of technique that will change civilization for years to come. Fortunately, for the shinobi world, most of the explosion is kept behind an extremely durable barrier. The barrier also doubles as trap to prevent escape; the barrier is called the Shamballah Gate. The barrier prevents all forms of physical and astral projection. Global Effects However, there is one new stipulation for this technique, that is the destruction radius and the after effects of it without the Shamballah Gate technique. Once the satellite is destroyed, magma from its core would be flung 100 kilometres into the atmosphere. Within a thousand kilometres virtually all life would be killed by falling ash, lava flows and the sheer explosive force of the technique. Volcanic ash would coat places as far away as 1000 kilometers. One thousand cubic kilometres of lava would pour out of the satellite, enough to coat the whole of the Land of Fire with a layer 5 inches thick. The explosion would have a force 2,500 times that of a volcanic eruption. It would be the loudest noise heard by man for 75,000 years. Within minutes of the explosion tens of thousands would be dead. The long-term effects would be even more devastating. The thousands of cubic kilometres of ash that would shoot into the atmosphere could block out light from the sun, making global temperatures plummet. This is called a nuclear winter. Within the ash cloud, are super heated microscopic rock which are like bits of glass. Those will be inhaled by those outside, and will cause their respiratory system to get cut from the inside every time they take a breath. As during the Sumatra eruption a large percentage of the world's plant life would be killed by the ash and drop in temperature. Also, virtually the entire of the grain harvest of the regions would disappear in hours, as it would be coated in ash. Trivia *Similar effects around the world would cause massive food shortages. If the temperatures plummet by the 21 degrees they did after the Sumatra eruption then this technique could truly be an extinction level event. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Collaboration Jutsu